


Treasure

by Thierry_Lei



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demons, Knight Orders, M/M, Multi, Temple, Warlocks, elfs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thierry_Lei/pseuds/Thierry_Lei
Summary: Choi Jongho was proud to be a Knight of the Maehwa Temple Order. Being summoned to battle an invasion was part of the job. Becoming a Treasure ... was totally unexpected.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho, Choi Jongho/Song Mingi, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 24





	1. All to zero

**Author's Note:**

> It's not too long ago that I discovered ATEEZ.  
> Hongjoong's energy drew me in, Yeosang mesmerized me with his looks, and San's and Jongho's voice hooked me.  
> I'm still getting to know the others, Seonghwa, Mingi, Yunho & Wooyoung.
> 
> And then I saw a YT where Jongho belted out notes, making me think: "Wow, powerful vocals!" Which made this idea take root in my mind.
> 
> Not beta read.  
> Mature for violence.

* * *

As the call came, Jongho had been excited. To be called into action to defend the Kingdom. That was what Jongho had trained for as a Knight of one of the Temple Orders. As the column of knights set out, Jongho, on his horse, stuck to Yunho and Mingi, senior Temple Knights and Seonghwa, the Knight-Commander. During his training he more or less had become friends with them, the senior knights indulging their junior, and even asking Jongho sometimes to sing a song. Which he happily did for them.

They rode in the vanguard of the column and during the march Jongho talked, even laughed a bit with the senior knights. Until he looked back at the rest of the column, and noticed how far it stretched back.  
Jongho, frowning, muttered: "It is as if all the Maehwa Knights of our temple are on the march."

Seonghwa had heard the muttering of his junior, and the slight smile he had on his face, disappeared, giving way to a grim line. Softly he said to Jongho: "That is correct. All the Knights of our temple. And not only our temple, but all the temples of the Maehwa Order have been summoned to send their Knights, including all the men-at-arms, archers and all support personnel that can be spared. That summons was signed by both the Polemarch and the Hierarch."

With wide eyes, Jongho looked at Seonghwa, softly saying: "If both the highest commander of the regular army and the highest representative of the temples have signed that summons, then that invasion must be a big one..."  
"Very big," Seonghwa mumbled.

As they arrived at the assembly area, Jongho reined in his horse, amazed at the number of tents, the sea of humans and animals that greeted his eyes. He was not the only one who had done it. Quite a few other knights, including his friends had seen it and their eyes had widened too. Especially the senior knights and commanders, who began to realize how dire their situation was.

Not only because the sheer amount of people that had been assembled to repel the invasion. They also saw banners of the other temple orders, the Hwaseong Temple Order, famed for almost impenetrable phalanxes, the Namhan Temple Order, whose wielders of polearms were famed far and wide, the Gyeowon Temple Order, whose knights were famous (infamous?) for their sword work.

There were even banners of the the Ansi Temple Order, whose knights and clerics were the best healers and replenishers of energy and mana that existed anywhere in the known world, which is why they were known for their stamina, when fighting opponents. Ansi Knights simply wore down their enemies, while striking at them with their huge two-handed swords.

Their own order, the Maehwa order, was known for their fighting style with maces and warhammers. Seonghwa, their knight commander, was famous for his techniques, especially when wielding a warhammer and a mace at the same time.

And all temple orders had extensive training in fighting off demons.

"Seonghwa, sir," Jongho began, pointing in a direction to the side of the mass of humanity, "who are they? I ... I don't recognize those banners."   
Seonghwa's eyes became even wider: "By the Divinity!"  
The exclamation of the usually calm knight commander, caught the attention of Yunho, Mingi, other knights and men-at-arms. Who started to look in the direction their commander was eyeing.  
Gasps were heard here and there, soft cursing.  
A muttered: "The Elfs are here too!"

Seonghwa faced Jongho, who noticed the unusual frown on the face of his commander: "Those banners are from units of the Elfen Empire! We ... we have a defense treaty with them, but ... this only means that the threat we are facing is significant. Else the Elfen Empire wouldn't have sent reinforcements in such huge numbers. Seeing those banners, they must have sent whole battalions of archers and battle-mages!"

After a few moments, Seonghwa settled down again. "We have no time to stay here gawking! Mingi, go and ask where we have to set up camp. And the rest of us... Forward! March!" Mingi rode off towards the camp, as the column started to move again.  
They set up camp, next to an elfen unit of battle-mages. Each eying the other with curiousity. But soon all were settling in. Seonghwa went off to meet the other commanders to figure out what the plans would be.

A few hours later he came back. His face sombre. Jongho, seated on a treetrunk nearby, stilled to listen in on his seniors.  
"What is it?" Mingi asked.  
Seonghwa sighed: "It has been decided, that tomorrow we will march to confront and repel the enemy invasion at the locks of Suwon river."  
"That's a narrow area, the river in between 2 mountain ranges, they won't be able to outflank us," Yunho mumbled.  
"True," Seonghwa said, "but the scouts have returned and they reported ... reported that we're outnumbered 10 to 1... maybe even worse."  
"Even with all the reinforcements?"  
"Even with all forces combined. They must have been preparing for ages for this. Our border forces were completely taken by surprise. What's left of those troops, are retreating, fighting delaying actions when and where possible. "

"Darn!"

As the heads of the senior knights whipped in his direction, Jongho realized that he had spoken out loud. The frowns of the senior knights vanished and their hard looks softened as they saw who had said that. Seonghwa came nearer. "Are you ... afraid? Of what's going to happen?"

Jongho blushed. Yes he was afraid, but didn't want to say it out loud. Not in front of his seniors and friends. Seonghwa seemed to notice: "You don't have to be ashamed of being afraid, Jongho. It's a normal reaction. Proving you're a human being. Even I am a bit afraid."  
"You are?" Jongho blurted out, wide eyes looking at his commander, before switching to look at the ground again.  
"Of course. As a commander I have a bit more information, more experience. So I can guess what is going to happen. And those guesses worry me, even frighten me."  
"Huh," Jongho sighed. After a few moments he finally confessed: "Yeah, I'm ... I'm afraid..."

Seonghwa looked at the young knight: "Hmm. Good. That's the first step, knowing and realizing that you are afraid. Let it flow through you and then leave it behind. That way fear won't paralyze you. I hope. Easier said than done though. Even I sometimes have trouble."  
Seonghwa smiled, patting his junior on the shoulder: "Now go to sleep. We have to wake up early tomorrow."

The next morning they were packing when 4 other persons came to them, on horseback, and leading several packmules The overcoat identified one as a high ranking Knight of the Ansi order, as if that huge two-handed sword he had with him wasn't enough identification. The other three were Elfen Battle-mages, wearing hooded capes, although curiously one of the battle-mages held a bow. Without a string.

They sought out Seonghwa, who was recognizable due to his insignia. Jongho witnessed them coming in.  
"Knight-Commander Seonghwa?" the Ansi Knight asked.  
As Seonghwa nodded, the Ansi Knight continued: "I'm Choi San, Knight-Lieutenant of the Ansi Order. I've been assigned to your squad, together with these battle-mages." San's hand waved towards the Elfs.

The Elfs removed their hoods, one blue haired, one black haired and the one carrying the stringless bow was very light blond. Choi San continued, with his hand indicating the blue haired elf: "May I present to you..."  
He was interrupted by Seonghwa's exclamation: "Hongjoong!"

Jongho was a bit surprised at what happened next. The blue haired elf, Hongjoong, beamed a wide smile and suddenly rushed towards Seonghwa, and jumped him. Seonghwa had apparently braced himself else they would have fallen down. A fierce hug was exchanged. Then the voice of Hongjoong: "So you still remember me, huh?" and he planted a kiss on Seonghwa's cheek.

Suddenly the pointy ears of the elf became red as he looked around, seeing the other chuckling knights. "Uh... ow... sorry..."

At a more sedate pace, the blond elf, neared Hongjoong and Seonghwa: "Sorry about that, Seonghwa. As soon as he heard that you were here, Hongjoong was adamant abou..."  
His words were smothered as Seonghwa hugged him, exclaming: "Yeosang! You're here too!"  
The blonde elf's ears became red. He had dropped his bow, and flailed his arms, a muffled deeper voice blurting out: "Lemme go, you oaf!" Seonghwa did let go. But only after he smooched one of Yeosang's cheeks, and then Hongjoong's.

Jongho had seen it, completely flabbergasted. A smiling Yunho and Mingi walked up, standing next to him, Yunho chuckled, saying: "Don't overthink it. Seonghwa usually is very calm, but when those other two are involved..."   
Jongho: "They almost act like..."  
Yunho: "Lovers?"  
After a short while Jongho answered: "Yeah. I mean, commander Seonghwa is acting like a ... what's the phrase...'love struck teenager' ... something like that."  
Mingi and Yunho looked at each other, both chuckling even harder: "Ooh, we have to remember that!"  
Jongho: "What! Nooo!!"  
"Don't worry kid," Yunho said, but suddenly he looked more serious, "unless you disapprove of their relation?"  
"No," Jongho said. "I don't disapprove of their relationship. Even when it's a bit unorthodox. I mean, commander Seonghwa always seemed so lonely, but I'm ... I'm glad he has someone. Or two someones."  
"Good."

Jongho looked aside, seeing both the Ansi knight and the blackhaired elf watching the exchange between Seonghwa, Hongjoong and Yeosang with big eyes and open mouth. He walked towards the two, and spoke to them: "I guess you didn't know either?"  
The blackhaired elf, Wooyoung, shook his head: "I knew that Hongjoong and Yeosang had a lover, but ... not that it was a guy. Or even a human. I've always thought that Praefect Kim Hongjoong and Tribune Kang Yeosang were together."

The Ansi knight had closed his open mouth, and his eyes were not as big as before. Now he showed a soft smile: "So ... this is the infamous Park Seonghwa, eh? Knight Commander of a Maehwa temple."  
Now the knight, San, looked at the elf: "I guess we don't have to pretend then?"  
The elf looked back and blushed, before averting his gaze.

Jongho watched the looks the two before him exchanged, before it dawned on him: "Wait... you two... also...?"  
Both San and Wooyoung nodded shyly. San: "We've met way before this all and well... things happened somehow."  
"I'm ... I'm happy for you two," Jongho smiled.

Suddenly he noticed the ears of the elf. They were pointy but not as sharp as Hongjoong's or Yeosang's. "Err... if you don't mind me asking, your ears are a bit ... different?"  
"Ah," Wooyoung said, noticing the questioning look of Jongho, "it's just that my mom was a human, and my dad an elf."  
"That's probably the reason that he's a prodigal battle-mage," a voice interrupted. Hongjoong's voice. He, Yeosang and Seonghwa had come closer.  
"Prodigal," Seonghwa mumbled, "that's high praise from you, Hongjoong."  
"No, it's just a fact," Hongjoong said.  
"I completely concur with that," Yeosang added.

Wooyoung was blushing hearing the compliments of his senior battle-mages.  
"That good, eh?" Seonghwa remarked.  
"Yup," Hongjoong answered, "you know that I'm a fire mage, and Yeosang specializes in frost magic. Both of us can do arcane magic too, but Wooyoung? He's proficient in all three schools of magic: fire, frost AND arcane! And he's just starting."

"Good," Seonghwa said, but then his sunny demeanour faded, giving way to a more sombre air, "we'll need everybody we can get, especially such powerful mages and proficient knights, to fight off the invasion."  
He looked towards the north, and the others, including Jongho, turned towards that direction. They could see far away smoke plumes rising up. Villages that had been destroyed by the invaders.  
Or maybe even fields, crops, orchards that had been torched by retreating troops, to deny the invaders the use thereof.  
"Will we be enough?" Seonghwa asked nobody in particular.  
They just didn't know.

They marched on. It would take a few days to reach the locks of Suwon. While on the march, their little band became even more tighter knit. At a certain moment, Jongho was riding next to Yeosang, and he couldn't contain his curiosity any longer: "Kang Yeosang, sir?"  
"Yes?"  
"Just wondering," Jongho continued, "you're a mage aren't you?"  
"Yes," Yeosang answered, looking at Jongho from beneath his hood, "anything the matter with that?"  
"No, it's just..." Jongho stuttered, "if you're a mage, why do you carry a bow without a string?"

Yeosang looked at the stringless bow he was carrying, before lifting his gaze up to Jongho again: "Ah, this little thingy? I kind of use it to concentrate my frost magic."  
"Concentrate your frost magic?"  
"Yes, " Yeosang said, "I used to be an archer, and this is a technique I've developed. With that I shoot a kind of huge ice arrow. And it's powerful enough to even destroy a demon."  
"Whoah!" Jongho exclaimed. He knew that elfen battle-mages were powerful, but if they could even destroy a demon...  
"Not all of us can do that, though," Yeosang continued, "a demon is a very powerful supernatural being. It takes a lot of magic to destroy one. Hongjoong can do that, incinerating a demon. Me, I freeze and shatter them."

"And Wooyoung?" Jongho was curious.  
"He's not there yet, but it won't take long before he can do it too, with all three types of magic. I've heard that especially arcane magic can be devastating against demons."  
"You think we will need that?" Jongho asked.

Yeosang looked away. Apparently thinking about how to phrase his answer. Then he looked back at Jongho: "Ask yourself this: Why are not just the regular knights called up for this army, but also the Temple Knights? Temple Knights of ALL the temple orders I may add. What special skill do Temple Knights have, that regular knights have not?"  
Jongho thought about it. Then his eyes became wide and he gasped: "The enemy can summon demons! They have warlocks and mayhaps magicians too!" He looked at Yeosang, who now wore a grim expression: "Exactly. And they outnumber us at least 10 to 1. We just don't know how many demons they'll throw at us."

Jongho was silent for the rest of the march.

As they reached the locks, news reached that the invaders were not far off, but luckily had not reached the locks. This was good news: they could use the part with the locks as a choke point, to hold off the enemy.

They set up camp, this time with more pickets and guards, as they were close to the invaders, and Seonghwa attended a meeting of the commanders.

After hours he came back, weary: "Tomorrow. Tomorrow it's do or die. Our unit will be the centre on the left bank of the river, Knight-Commander Son Hyunwoo will be the centre on the right bank. Legatus Hong Jisoo will command the ships that are blockading the river."  
Several questioning looks: "Legatus? What rank is that?"

Hongjoong made a little cough before raising his voice: "Legatus Hong is the highest ranking battle-mage in this army. He is by far the most powerful frost mage of the Empire. It's kind of a benefit that he has access to so much water. If he turns that all into ice pikes and ice lances, I don't want to stand in his way."

Seonghwa nodded: "Correct, so, check your armor and weapons, and get a good nights rest, how difficult it may be. Because you all need to be rested tomorrow." Mumbling agreements were heard. Everybody starting to move, to obey their commander.

Jongho noticed his commander nearing him and at last heard him ask: "Are you all right?"  
"I guess," Jongho answered, a bit unsure.  
"Listen," Seonghwa continued, "this is your first real battle, and I didn't want to worry you beforehand, but there's something you should know about the enemy. They have ... they have ..."  
"Warlocks?" Jongho added.  
"You knew?"  
"I guessed," Jongho answered, throwing a quick glance at Yeosang who heard them, and winked at Jongho, who continued, "With this many Temple Knights, it's reasonable to assume we would encounter demons that are summoned by warlocks."  
With a deep sigh, Seonghwa said: "That's a relief. I didn't know how I had to tell you..."  
Jongho tried to smile. He hoped it would ease the mind of his commander: "It's all right, sir. It's what we're trained for, aren't we?"  
"Yeah, I guess so. Well, take care of your gear. And get some sleep, okay?"  
"Will do."

As Jongho walked back to set up his sleeping roll, he walked past Wooyoung, Hongjoong and Yeosang. The two senior battle-mages looked worried, as Wooyoung was ... what was Wooyoung doing, with his eyes closed?

As Jongho watched, it looked as if the younger battle-mage was sniffing the air. He opened his eyes and turned towards his seniors: "Now I'm absolutely positive. Fog. By morning."  
Hongjoong and Yeosang exchanged a look. Then Hongjoong said: "I'll report that to the legatus. Yeosang, you better inform Seonghwa." Yeosang just nodded and walked off, while Hongjoong rushed away.

Wooyoung stayed where he was, until he saw Jongho: "Hey, going to set up your sleeping roll? Can I come too?"  
"Yes, and sure, but," Jongho answered, "what was that all about?"  
"Err..." Wooyoung stuttered, "I sometimes can sniff out what wheather it's going to be. And tomorrow morning there will be a thick fog covering everything."  
Jongho began to realize the problems that could create: "The pickets could very well be deceived in a thick fog! The enemy could infiltrate the lines, without us even realizing it."

"Ah!" Wooyoung exclaimed, "So that's why Hongjoong is going to report to the legatus, and Yeosang to your knight-commander. I'm not very skilled at tactics and such, but we can set up a kind of magic friend or foe recognition spell, but ... that will take a bit of time to set up. Even when it's just for this one night."

Yeosang came back to Wooyoung, with Seonghwa in tow: "Is Hongjoong already back?"  
"Not yet," Wooyoung answered.  
"We can't wait too long," Yeosang worried.  
"I've sent for Choi San," Seonghwa said, "He'll be able to replenish your strength, when you set up those recognition posts."  
"Oh," Yeosang exclaimed, "that would really help!"

Suddenly there was movement everywhere in the camp. Jongho saw groups of battle-mages and Ansi knights moving toward the picket lines. Hongjoong came rushing in again: "They're setting up the posts! Yeosang, we've some work to do. And Wooyoung, sorry, but you'll have to postpoine going to sleep."  
"I guess I have to come too, eh?" said a new voice.  
Choi San was there. Armed and armored. Just in case.  
"Oh," Honjoong exclaimed, "yes please!"  
And the four of them rushed off towards the picket lines.

After about an hour they returned, as were other battle-mages and Ansi knights. They looked a bit tired, but luckily not exhausted. Hongjoong and Yeosang went to the commander's tent, Wooyoung and San looked around, searching for...  
"Looking for your sleeping rolls?" Jongho asked, when he noticed their searching looks, "I've already set them up. I hope you don't mind, that I did that without asking."  
"Not at all," the Ansi knight answered, "I'm glad you've done that for us. Nice, eh, Wooyoung?"  
Wooyoung just nodded. They both followed Jongho to their sleeping places.

There they dropped down, falling asleep.  
Jongho worried for a bit about what the next day would bring, before he too fell into a fitful sleep.

By morning all was indeed covered by fog. The army formed their lines on both banks of the river, and quite a few battle-mages on the ships on the river. It was difficult to see very far, but the clamoring of weapons, soft neighs of horses, muffled commands were heard everywhere.

Jongho listened very carefully to the commands that Seonghwa was giving his troops, and after that, his commanders, with other Ansi Knights, spread out to their respective batallions. Choi San staying close to the centre of their line with Seonghwa, Jongho, Yunho and Mingi.

Hongjoong gave instructions to the assembled commanders of the elfen battle-mages and archers before they too spread out. Hongjoong and Yeosang were also staying close to Seonghwa's banner.  
And now they waited.

As the Kingdom and Empire troops were silently waiting, they heard far away sounds from within the fog, definitely an army on the move. Not theirs though. And then that too went silent.  
The sun rose higher and higher, and the fog became thinner and thinner.  
Until it lifted completely and they could see the enemy.

And Jongho gasped. He had hoped to win this battle. If that would not be possible, he had hoped to survive this battle. He had even hoped that in the worst case he could run away from this battle.  
But hearing you were outnumbered 10 to 1 was something different from seeing it.

And in that instant, all his hopes were dashed.   
None remained.


	2. Zero to One

* * *

Jongho heard Knight-Commander Seonghwa cursing softly. As he followed the gaze of his commander, he understood why: on the river were ships manned by the invaders. Ships that were recognized by Jongho as pirate ships. "Damn," Seonghwa said, "they have even made an alliance with pirates. No wonder they could move so quickly down the river! I wonder how they got those ships from the sea to the river."

Seonghwa's eyes, and Jongho's and everybody else's, whipped to the front again, as they heard conches sounding from the invading army. They were yelling, screaming, and then charging, rushing towards the combined armies of the Kingdom and Empire.  
Seonghwa roared: "Make ready to repel the attack!" 

Clarions sounded, bugles, trumpets, fifes and drums all signaling the Kingdom and Empire forces to make ready. And so the human and elfen forces braced themselves, all along the lines, on the ships, and on both banks of the river.

Yunho and Mingi pulled up their shields and held their maces at the ready. As did most Knights of the Maehwa Temple Order. Their commander, Park Seonghwa however, pushed his shield in the ground, switched his mace to his left hand, and with his right hand pulled out a warhammer from his belt.

Knights of the Ansi Temple Order leaned on their huge two-handed swords, the pommel thereof often reaching their chin, while standing behind huge shields.  
Temple Knights of the Gyeowon Order pulled their swords or sabres, most of them foregoing the use of a shield in favor of a dagger or second smaller sword or cutlass.

On the other river bank a huge metallic clank was heard, as the Hwaseong Knights closed their shields to form their phalanx, while Namhan Knights held their halberds, glaives, dagger axes, lochaber and other kinds of polearms at the ready.

Elfen archers held one arrow stringed. Many more arrows were stuck in the ground around them, with even more in quivers at their sides or back. And Battle-mages made ready too, the glow of their fiery red fire shield, icy blue frost shield, or crackling purple arcane shield lighting up the area around them.

"It's starting eh?" Wooyoung's voice quivered.  
"Yes it is," both Jongho and Choi San answered. Wooyoung and Jongho were assigned to guard Choi San. The Ansi Knight was leaning on his huge two-handed sword, standing behind a large shield as were other Ansi Knights.  
But that shield would also be a beacon, showing his position. While he healed the troops he was assigned to, or replenished the mana of the mages and temple knights, he would be more vulnerable than when he would only take care of himself. And Seonghwa didn't want to take any chances. He didn't want the Ansi Knight, who was assigned to his squad, to get hurt.

Suddenly a shrill whistle. Jongho looked up. It was the Battle Mage Kang Yeosang, furiously blowing on the small wooden instrument, and pointing with his stringless bow towards the invaders. That was the signal for the Elfen archers: they let loose an arrow storm.

Yeosang himself joined the barrage. Jongho saw that a string of pale blue light appeared between the tips of the bow. Yeosang pulled this string of light and a crystalline arrow materialized. The frostmage pulled back the string of light, let loose and the crystalline arrow shot through the air, plowing down everything it encountered, until it exploded into thousands of jagged shards.

All along the line on both river banks, Jongho noticed those glowing crystals cutting down the enemy besides the arrow storm. And soon it was followed by purple bolts of arcane magic and huge fireballs, plowing down enemy troops. He saw Hongjoong waving both his hands, conjuring a huge orb of fire between them, and sending it with a pushing motion towards the invaders. It flew through the air, incinerating everything in its path before exploding, taking down whole masses of enemies.

On the ships in the centre, many frost mages were assembled too. Huge drops of water flew up from the river surface into the air, changing into enormous rockhard icicles, before shooting towards the pirate ships, skewering or decapitating the crews, some of the larger icicles even ramming into the ships.

But even with all this unleashed carnage, there were enough invaders left, to reach their battle line. That's when foot soldiers, men-at-arms, regular knights and the Temple Knights swung into action.

Yunho and Mingi started to lay about with their maces, deflecting blows with their shields, while their commander used his mace and warhammer to full effect. Jongho noticed a metallic flashing farther away on his left, and Wooyoung noticed it too. Jongho looked closely and said: "That's Knight-Commander Kim Mingyu from the Gyeowon Temple Order. He's using his whip sword!" And enemies all around him fell, as that whip sword cut off heads or limbs, as if they were nothing more than blades of grass being mowed down.

A flash of metal before their eyes. A shriek near them.  
Wooyoung and Jongho looked up. Choi San held up his two hander sword, with blood dripping from it, on which he earlier had been leaning. A dead invader at their feet.

The Ansi Knight tersely said to both of them: "Pay attention! One moment of distraction can mean you're going to die! That one broke through, while you were making heart eyes to a whip sword wielding Temple Knight."

Chastised both Jongho and Wooyoung took up their duties again. Choi San watched their concentration, before nodding: "Good, much better. Drat!" The Ansi knight noticed several archers and foot solders being wounded by an attack. He leaned on his sword again, and gazed at the wounded, whose wounds slowly disappeared.

A roar.

Jongho whipped his head into that direction. A demon! It was swatting away foot soldiers and regular knights as if it kicked away some pebbles. Their weapons couldn't penetrate the hide of the demon, let alone wound it.

Then the demon came in front of Yunho, swinging its fist, but this time it came into contact with the shield of the Temple Knight, that suddenly glowed up with a gold aura. This knight did not fall down like the other soldiers but stayed standing. Yunho swung his flanged mace, that was also glowing, the flanges piercing the demon's skin, the impact breaking its arm.  
It howled.  
Yunho swung again, cracking the skull of the demon.  
Dead.

Yunho looked around while fending off other attackers, and frowned as his attention was caught by an invader who wore less armor, and was surrounded by dozens of enemy soldiers. That must be the warlock. And he was trying to summon another demon.

"YOU!" Yunho roared, pointing his still glowing mace, "may the Divinity punish you, for bringing a spawn of hell into this world!" The glow of his mace seemed to intensify and extend as a lightbeam, until it touched the warlock. He began to scream, smoke rising up from his body, as if he was burned alive. His shrieks finally subsided, as he fell down, the lightbeam of Yunho's mace disappearing.

The invaders who had seen their warlock fall, yelled and charged Yunho.  
"Oh no, you don't!" Jongho heard Hongjoong's voice hollering. The blue haired battle-mage waved his hands up in a scooping motion, and a pillar of fire shot up from the ground, engulfing the enemies, burning them, killing them.

The battle-mage and Temple Knight exchanged a look, a terse nod with a slight smile, before they turned towards the battle again.

More and more demons appeared, being confronted and killed by Temple Knights and even battle-mages.

A huge demon, at least 10 metres tall, came down the river, but Jongho noticed a lone figure coming forward on the lead ship, surrounded by an icy blue glow. Suddenly huge parts of the river began freezing up, with enormous ice lances growing from the surface, getting bigger and longer, until they skewered the demon ripping it apart. "Yes," Wooyoung whispered to Jongho, "that's Legatus Hong Jisoo. It's not for nothing that he's called the mightiest and scariest of all the battle-mages."

But as Jongho looked around, while guarding their Ansi Knight, he noticed that they were losing the battle. Wooyoung and Jongho had to defend the Ansi Knight against ever increasing numbers of enemies and demons that had broken through the lines.

They were losing!

Even when the Elfen archers and battle-mages commanded by Legatus Hong Jisoo inflicted enormous losses on enemies and demons, with their arrows, fire, frost and arcane magic.

Even when the Maehwa Temple Knights commanded by Knight Commander Park Seonghwa crushed enemies and demons with their maces and warhammers. 

Even when the Gyeowon Temple Knights commanded by Knight Commander Kim Mingyu cut down enemies and demons with their swords and sabres.

Even when the Hwaseong Temple Knights commanded by Knight Commander Son Hyunwoo pushed and stabbed enemies and demons from within their phalanxes.

Even when the Namhan Temple Knights commanded by Knight Commander Kim Seokjin mowed down enemies and demons with their halberds, glaives and dagger axes.

Even when the Ansi Temple Knights commanded by Knight Commander Cha Hakyeon healed their troops and replenished the mana of the battle-mages and Temple Knights, and occasionally lent their two-handed swords to battle.

Even with all this combined might, they were going to lose. Because Jongho could see, that their lines were buckling. Even the Hwaseong phalanxes were being pushed back.

They were going to lose.  
And they were going to die.  
Because they could not retreat.  
And they could not surrender.

It pained Jongho.

It pained Jongho, that he could not see the relation blossoming, between this Ansi Knight, that he was guarding and protecting, and the young Elfen battle-mage to whom he had grown close in such a short time.

It pained Jongho, that he could not ask his commander and friend, about how his bond with the bluehaired and blond elf mages had come into being.

It pained Jongho, that he could not spend good times again, with his good, if not best, friends Yunho and Mingi, telling tales, singing songs, training together.

Oh, if he could just protect them.   
Maybe he was selfish, but he didn't want his friends to die.

If he just could shield them ... Shield them? Wait, Jongho remembered there were records in which Temple Knights protected small groups of people, with their prayers and hymns. Calling upon the Divinity to protect them.  
Could Jongho call upon the Divinity, to protect his friends? And those around them?   
He could try, couldn't he?

When he saw there was no danger of an enemy breaking through, he took a few steps away from the battle-mage and Ansi Knight. He took off his shield, letting it rest on the ground against his left leg. Then he took his mace, holding it in both hands in front of him, pointing it straight up.

Jongho concentrated on one thought: Protect.

As he noticed that the head of his mace gave off a golden glow, he knew that his concentration of thoughts would not get any better. He closed his eyes. He knew that now he was utterly vulnerable to any attacker. But it was a risk he was willing to take. For his friends. For all those around him. Because they were people who would die, if nothing happened.

Jongho raised up his glowing mace over his head, pointing to the sky.

Many Maehwa knights had complimentend him on his voice. Not only because it was a good singing voice. It was also very powerful.

And now Jongho raised that voice up to the heavens.  
Over the din of battle Jongho's voice was heard.

Singing every Song of Shielding he knew.  
Chanting every Hymn of Healing he knew.  
Reciting every Prayer of Protection he knew.

There was no hope to win, to flee, to surrender.   
Zero hope.  
Just despair.

That's why Jongho did this.  
This one single thing that he could think of.

And Jongho continued doing it.

When he reached the end of what he knew, he repeated everything from the beginning.   
Going on.   
And on.   
And on.  
Intent on only one thought:

Protect!


	3. One to All

* * *

Jongho didn't know how long he had been reciting, singing, chanting, to protect his friends, and maybe as many others as possible.  
But suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. And he heard Seonghwa's voice, softly saying: "Jongho? You can stop now."

If he could stop, it meant that the battle was over, one way or the other. In that case protection was not any longer needed. So Jongho shifted the concentration of his thoughts from "Protect!" to "Heal!"

And Jongho decided to keep chanting, because he was almost at the end of a Hymn of Healing. He was at the last verse. It was supposed to be an antiphonal hymn, chanted or sung by two parties or choirs, alternating the sentences, but Jongho had sung the words all by himself.

Until this last verse of the hymn.

Jongho started the first sentence of the verse, contentrating on "Heal!", and then heard Seonghwa's surprised gasp. Because the commander felt the effect of it.  
As he started the second sentence, Seonghwa's reverend voice joined him.  
The third sentence Jongho chanted solo.   
The fourth sentence he was joined by Seonghwa's voice again, but now also Yunho's and Mingi's.

More and more voices joined in the answering sentences of this antiphonal Hymn of Healing.  
Until probably every Temple Knight chanted along.   
Thousands of voices.  
And one Hymn of Healing.

As they finished the hymn and fell silent, Jongho took a few breaths before he slowly opened his eyes. He lowered his mace, and let it rest on the ground. Then he raised his eyes, and saw Seonghwa's wide eyed look of wonder.

Jongho felt exhausted. He began to sway, his shoulders quickly being grabbed by his commander. Yunho and Mingi rushed forward to support him, holding his arms and back. They let him sit on the ground, propping up his back.

Choi San stepped forward: "Maybe I can help a bit?"

"Please do it," Seonghwa nodded. The Ansi Knight knelt down in front of Jongho, and grabbed both shoulders of the young Maehwa Knight. Jongho felt how slowly his strength returned. But not completely.

A bit frowning San dropped his hands: "I can help with your physical fatigue. Even your mental fatigue. Your weariness of the soul however, I can't help you with that." Then his look was filled with amazement: "However, you have a beautiful soul, you know that?"

Jongho was curious what the Ansi knight meant with that, but now he noticed, that he was being propped up by his friends. That his commander was standing in front of him. That the battle mages were close by, not conjuring up any offensive or defensive spells. That other knights, men-at-arms, archers, were standing nearby, their gazes upon him. And it was almost silent. A grave and solemn silence. Only the sounds of rippling water and rustling leaves were being heard.

No screams and yells. No clarions or conches. No banging of weapons. No roaring of demons. No crashing ice shards or crackling fires. Just the silence of an ordinary field at the banks of a river.

"The battle..." Jongho began.  
"..is over." Seonghwa finished his sentence.  
"How?"  
"You did it. Kind of."  
"Huh?"

"Is this him?" a new questioning voice, sounding very soothing, interrupted. They all looked up. Two Temple Knights came closer, their insignia announcing them as the Knight Commanders of the Gyeowon and Ansi Temple Orders.

"Just wanting to ask the same question," came a voice from the other direction. A Battle-mage with an ornate hooded cape, the Elfen Legatus, and two other Temple Knights coming closer, the Commanders of the Hwaseong and Namhan Temple orders.

Seonghwa: "If you want to know, whether this junior Maehwa Knight is the source of it all, then, yes, this is the one."  
Large wondering eyes were directed in Jongho's direction, who blushed from all this attention.  
"Truely?" asked the voice of the Legatus.  
"Legatus Hong Jisoo!" Wooyoung's voice blurted out, indignant, "I was there and saw it myself. What Jongho did. Was. In. Sane!" The Elfen commander raised his eyebrows. Hongjoong and Yeosang burrowed their faces in the palms of their hands, embarrassed by the outburst of their junior and pupil. The newly arrived Knight Commanders also looked a bit taken aback at the reaction of this very junior battle-mage. The Maehwa Knights however, having more experience with Wooyoung, just chuckled.

Hongjoong lifted his head, threw a scolding look at Wooyoung before addressing his commander: "Legatus, please excuse him, he's a bit ... a bit..."  
"Excited," Yeosang finished. That's when Wooyoung finally realized what he had blurted out, and who he had been addressing. He blushed furiously: "Err... sir.. I mean Legatus, sorry about that..."

Finally the Legatus showed a faint smile, eyes glistening with an almost naughty but understanding look: "Well, can't blame you. I've only read about this. To see it personally is... something else."

Yeosang nodded: "That ... is certain." His gaze swiveled back to Jongho, who underwent that scrutinzing look. Then Yeosang continued: "Hongjoong and I, and certainly the Legatus, have only read about this huge shield. We have never heard of it employed though, let alone seen it for ourselves. It was immense!"  
"Or as our junior battle-mage said earlier," Legatus Hong smiled, "it was 'insane'!" Wooyoung looked at the points of his boots, while the not so sharp points of his ears became very very red by his embarrassement.

"I ... I just," a blushing, shy Jongho stuttered, "I just wanted to protect you all..."  
"You certainly did!" the Knight Commander of the Hwaseong Order said. The other Knight Commanders nodded in agreement.

"It ... it was just a shield, that I raised," Jongho mumbled.  
Commander Seonghwa shook his head, softly saying: "It was not just a shield, Jongho. It was more than that." Jongho looked up, the question clear in his eyes, and Seonghwa continued: "It's not unusual for outnumbered Temple Knights to raise a protective shield. However, the shield you raised to protect us was immense, the likes of it has only been seen five times before."  
"You've seen it five times before?" Jongho asked.  
"No, Jongho," Seonghwa answered, "it has only been recorded five times before. In all known history of all Temple orders."

The Elfen Legatus nodded: "It has also been recorded in our documents. Only five times before, if I recall correctly." The last part he said with an asking glance at Hongjoong and Yeosang. The two battle-mages confirmed his thoughts. "It was always a Temple Knight who raised such a shield. Never has any Elfen Battle-mage been able to do such a thing."

"But what kind of shield..." Jongho's voice faded away, as he began digging in his memories.  
Yunho and Mingi smiled slightly at how surprised their junior reacted: "Maybe you'd better tell him, commander."

Seonghwa had heard them, and his look softened further at the confusion he saw in the junior Knight of his Temple Order.  
"Jongho, that shield your raised to protect us," Seonghwa started, " has a specific name: It's known as a 'Holy Barrier'!"

Jongho gasped: "That can't be!"

"Well believe it," the voice of Kim Seokjin, the Knight Commander of the Namhan Temple Order drawled. "We all saw it happening. Enemies being thrown out of the perimeter of the Barrier. When outside they could not come back in. As if a wall held them at bay. Any demon inside the Barrier was immediately destroyed. And demons that tried to get in, were even incinerated when touching the Barrier."

"Indeed," Son Hyunwoo, Commander of the Hwaseong Order confirmed, "that shield was impregnable. And lethal to demons and their warlocks. I was on the other river bank, but even there we could hear your voice, chanting. And even over there," the Hwaseong Commander pointed to the other river bank, "your Barrier, protected us!"

"If those aren't signs of the raising of a Holy Barrier," Kim Mingyu, Commander of the Gyeowon Temple Order insisted, "then I'm spicy pork stew. We took a few prisoners, and those invaders were all terrified. They spoke of a 'power of doom' when they encountered an 'invisible wall'."

At the questioning look of Jongho, the Gyeowon Temple Knight Commander elaborated: "The Barrier you had raised, made them think that they have provoked the wrath of the gods, and now they're all doomed. That's why they all ran away, terrified by your Holy Barrier."

"And that," Commander Seonghwa added, "was how you ended the battle!"

"But," Jongho exclaimed. "Every Temple Knight who raised a Holy Barrier is considered a saint! I'm not a saint!"

It remained silent, until a hesitant voice spoke up: "Maybe... you ARE a saint."

All looked questioningly at the Knight of the Ansi Temple Order who had spoken. His Commander spoke up next: "What do you mean, Knight Lieutenant Choi San?"

"Commander Cha, when I replenished the strength of Junior Knight of the Maehwa Temple Order Choi Jongho, I could only take away his mental fatigue, not the weariness of his soul. But his soul... his soul was beautiful!"

"Beautiful?" The Knight Commander of the Ansi Temple Order, Cha Hakyeon, looked surprised, as he slowly directed his gaze at Jongho. Then some understanding seemed to dawn on him. He took a few steps towards Jongho, knelt down in front of him, stretched out his hand, but before he touched Jongho's head, he asked: "May I?"

Jongho just nodded.

Slowly the hand of the Ansi Knight Commander touched Jongho's crown. Cha Hakyeon then closed his eyes. It was silent for a moment, until he suddenly gasped. A single tear rolled down his cheek, as he whispered: "Beautiful! So, so beautiful!"

He retracted his hand from Jongho's head, and opened his eyes. The eyes of the Ansi Knight Commander were brimming, and filled with gratitude, and amazement. "Thank you for letting me see that," Cha Hakyeon whispered, before he rose to his feet again. "I wonder if this is, what our predecessors in the Ansi Order described in their records as 'the beautiful soul of a saint'."

Having seen and heard that, the bluehaired battle-mage exchanged a look with his blonde haired companion, who nodded. They both walked closer to their Legatus and began a quiet, but intense and whispered conversation with him.

Seonghwa, assisted by Yunho and Mingi, helped Jongho to stand up again. Minggi teased Jongho: "Well, you're very special if you're able to move a Knight Commander of a Temple Order to tears."  
"Indeed," a soothing voice, reacted. They looked at the source of that voice, Knight Commander Cha Hakyeon. Smiling a lopsided grin, while looking through squinted eyes at Mingi. Who began to blush, very flustered.

Jongho and Yunho grinned, while Seonghwa chuckled: "You should have known, that most Ansi Knights are also famous for their sharp hearing, Mingi." Then he faced the Commander of the Ansi Order: "My apologies, Knight Commander Cha Hakyeon. My Knights can be a bit direct sometimes. I hope you're not offended?"

"I'm not," Hakyeon answered his peer, "however ..." He looked speculating at Jongho before he again addressed Seonghwa: "Would you mind housing one of my knights, Knight Lieutenant of the Ansi Temple Order Choi San, at your premises? Specifically near Junior Knight of the Maehwa Temple Order Choi Jongho?"

Park Seonghwa raised his eyebrows and Cha Hakyeon explained: "As my Knight Lieutenant said, his soul is beautiful. I think we would be well served, if your Junior is being studied. Err... that may sound a bit callous , but ..."

Seonghwa looked at the subject of this specific request: "Would you mind?"

Jongho shook his head: "I still have difficulties to believe what I'm supposed to have done." Now he looked at Choi San: "Or that I'm supposed to be a saint."

The Ansi Knight Lieutenant smiled: "That is a sentiment that you share with all the other saints, Jongho. Maybe you are a saint. Or maybe not. Fact is, that your soul is a very beautiful soul. Maybe that's why your Barrier was unique! And therefor very interesting for the whole Ansi Temple Order."

Jongho looked surprised, but Choi San continued: "That last part, before Knight Commander Park Seonghwa ... err... woke you up, do you remember chanting a Hymn of Healing?"  
Jongho nodded, even more confused, until Choi San explained further: "That a Holy Barrier protects is a well known fact. Healing those within the Barrier however, is unique. That's the first time I ever heard of it. And you healed lots of people at once!"

"That's true," Knight Commander Son Hyunwoo interjected. "You even healed us all, on the other side of the river. Everyone who hadn't died, regular and temple knights, men-at-arms, everyone, is now uninjured and healthy." Knight Commander Kim Seokjin nodded to confirm this assertion.

"And not only the humans," Legatus Hong Jisoo added, looking at Jongho. "All Elfen archers and battle-mages, who until then had survived the battle, are healed as well. Praefect Kim Hongjoong and Tribune Kang Yeosang noticed that very fact and had become very curious. Usually Temple magic can't be used very well to heal Empire Elfs. And vice versa, Elfen magic doesn't do well in healing humans. This time however ..."

The Legatus now addressed Park Seonghwa: "Like the Knight Commander of the Ansi Temple Order, I too would request that you house a few of my mages, specifically Imperial Battle Mage Praefect Kim Hongjoong, Imperial Battle Mage Tribune Kang Yeosang and Imperial Battle Mage Centurion Jung Wooyoung. Both Praefect Kim, and Tribune Kang would like to know more about that shield and the healing properties of it. They also think that studying this, would benefit Centurion Jung."

Jongho noticed the other Knight Commanders opening their mouths. They probably wanted to request the same thing as Commander Cha and Legatus Hong. There would be so many people that wanted to examine him. Interrogate him. Talk to him. Try to understand him.  
That thought was unsettling.

The Junior Maehwa Knight raised his arms and his powerful voice: "Knight Commanders!"

As he had the attenion of all the commanders, Jongho continued: "I'm well aware that you all are curious about this ... this Barrier. I myself am curious too. But we have already a Knight of the Ansi Temple Order, who will study the Barrier and me... and there are three Elfen Battle Mages, experienced in magic who are going to do the same."  
Then he indicated Yunho, Mingi and Seonghwa and he continued with a teasing smile: "There's also my friends and my commander, who will probably act like the inquisition, turning my mind inside out with their questions."

Jongho turned serious again: "That's already seven persons who are going to study me up close. Any more and I'm afraid it would seriously affect me. In the worst possible way. Nevertheless, I'm convinced that my Knight Commander will send you all information, if anything useful turns up."  
Said Knight Commander nodded vehemently: "I certainly will. This could be to the benefit of any Temple Knight. And maybe even to the Elfen mages."

Then Jongho asked the other Commanders: "Therefor I'm begging you all, not to request my Commander to house any more people to ... errr... study me."

As the Commanders of the Gyeowon, Namhan and Hwaseong Orders exchanged looks, the Knight Commander of the Ansi order softly said: "One of my predecessors, who had the distinct honor to personally ... 'see' the soul of Saint Jonghyun, wrote this: 'The soul of a saint is beautiful to behold. One should cherish it like a treasure. A treasure that should not be wasted nor be tainted'. I wonder if he meant, that if too many people interfered, even with the best intentions, it could taint the soul of a saint."

After a few moments of hesitation, the other Knight Commanders, Kim Mingyu, Kim Seokjin and Son Hyunwoo relented, each giving a single nod.

As Jongho saw the nods of the Knight Commanders, he sighed, and as Park Seonghwa saw the immense relief of his Junior Knight, he grabbed the younger's shoulder, giving it a little shake: "You're good now?"  
Jongho nodded: "Yes sir, but I'm still a little bit tired."

Park Seonghwa looked around the two of them, noticing that the closest companions of the young Temple Knight were nearby.  
Jeong Yunho and Song Mingi, Knights of the Maehwa Temple Order, smiling at Jongho and their commander, but with a little undercurrent of worry for their junior and friend.  
Choi San, Knight of the Ansi Temple Order, also directing a worried glance at the younger, and his stance gave away that he was ready to use his healing and fortification prayers if necessary.  
Kim Hongjoong and Kang Yeosang, high ranking Battle-mages of the Elfen Empire, watching the young human with interest and wonder, while their pupil Jung Wooyoung, also an Imperial Battle Mage, was filled with excitement to see and learn something new.

The Knight Commander of the Maehwa Temple Order addressed these six persons with a smile, while he draped his arm around the shoulders of the younger: "Jongho said he's still tired. Our little treasure needs some rest. Let's tuck him in, so he can get some sleep, shall we?"

At these words, Jongho looked to his side, stuttering with wide eyes and pink cheeks: "Tuck in? But I ... I'm not... a small kid..."  
Mingi chuckled: "Better go, Jonho. Else he will really tuck you in!"

At this, Jongho relented, and let himself be lead away towards their camp. He had to admit, that the prospect of a good nap was very appealing. And it was a very comforting thought, that he could rely on good friends and companions.

He was just one single junior knight, but the Divinity had heard him, so he was able to protect all his friends. And everybody else to boot!

It was a good day.  
A very good day.


	4. Epilogue: Action to Answer

* * *

[ _Excerpt from the Book of Saint Jongho_ ]

1\. And it came to pass that Saint Jongho returned to the House of Maehwa. And the Head of the House of Maehwa granted the request that a Knight of the House of Ansi would be provided hospitality by the House of Maehwa.  
2\. Moreover the House of Maehwa also provided hospitality to three Elfen Magi from the Empire. The House of Maehwa, the House of Ansi and the Elfen Magi were seeking an answer to why the Heavens blessed Saint Jongho, the first to be blessed in this way in many generations.  
3\. Saint Jongho also prayed for that answer. And as the Heavens enlightened him, Saint Jongho was filled with gratitude.   
4\. He shared the Blessing with his companions. Yea, so great was the mercy of the Heavens, that even Elfen Magi shared in the Blessing.  
5\. And the soul of Saint Jongho was knit with the souls of two of his companions of the House of Maehwa.  
6\. And the soul of the Head of the House of Maehwa was knit with two Elfen Magi.  
7\. And the soul of the third of the Elfen Magi was knit with the soul of the Knight of the House of Ansi.  
8\. And Saint Jongho answered the calling of the Heavens together with his companions.  
9\. When enemies stood at the gates of the Kingdom, Saint Jongho together with his companions went up against them and smote them down.  
10\. When enemies stood at the gates of the Empire, Saint Jongho together with his companions went up against them and smote them down.  
11\. When callers of evil spirits went up against Saint Jongho and his companions, Saint Jongho and his companions smote them, letting them taste the Wrath of the Heavens.  
12\. For what the callers of evil spirits did, was an abomination in the face of the Heavens.  
13\. And Saint Jongho and his companions became great men, blessed by the Heavens, men of renown, men of the Time of Wonders, when many saints walked the face of the earth.   
14\. And these are the names of the companions of Saint Jongho:  
15\. Saint Seonghwa, Head and Knight of the House of Maehwa  
16\. Saint Yunho, Knight of the House of Maehwa  
17\. Saint Mingi, Knight of the House of Maehwa  
18\. Saint San, Knight of the House of Ansi  
19\. Saint Hongjoong, Magus of the Elfen Empire  
20\. Saint Yeosang, Magus of the Elfen Empire  
21\. Saint Wooyoung, Magus of the Elfen Empire  
22\. And by their actions they were considered a Treasure to all humanity and all elfendom.   
23\. And the great deeds of Saint Jongho and his seven companions, are they not written in the Chronicles of the Kingdom and the Chronicles of the Empire?


End file.
